Cursed Fate
by DaMnNerd
Summary: Reiko Arima, member of the ANBU black ops. One of the many who lives the painful life of a ninja, one filled with grief and sorrow. In all her life all she wishes for is confirmation, that her loved ones won't die. At least one. Will that wish ever come true? OC x Kakashi RATED: M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This story I've been planning and working on for quite a while so I hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 _We live in a world that is full of hate, despair and loneliness. Full of bloodshed and greed. But the world isn't all that, there is loyalty and companionship, strength and light. That is the life a ninja lives, one that is filled with immense darkness but also contains a vast light, as there can be no darkness without the light._

 _However for the ANBU Black Ops, that's a different story. There is only darkness, they are the dark side, the unknown guardians and protectors of their villages.  
Many civilians would think being a ninja is a fantasy, being able to protect and fight, run fast, jump on rooftops among so many other things…._

 _But it's not all what it's cracked up to be._

 _You'd think that'd be obvious but in truth that's hardly the case, civilians even soon to be ninja don't fully realise the world we live in is a treacherous one._

 _A treacherous unforgiving world._

* * *

"I'm glad to hear the mission was a success. For now, my only order is that you all rest up before your next assignment." The Hokage's gruff voice sounded throughout his office.

"And when will that be Lord Hokage?" Their squad leader, Tadao replied.

"Soon, in the next few days or so. I suggest you all prepare for a long journey, the failure of this mission could affect the course of the war." The Hokage exclaimed before sitting back and closing his eyes in contemplation. That was their cue to leave.

Disappearing from sight the ANBU team split up and went their own ways intending to rest up after the nearly month long mission they had endured. One team member stopped and stood on one of the high rooftops surveying the village below.

From behind the fox mask she smiled "It's good to be back…" she whispered as she took off again, this time toward the training grounds, landing in a nearby tree she looked down to see her favourite team, she grinned and hopped down, announcing her presence, their sensei already knowing she was there merely smiled at her whilst the others looked up in surprise.

"Well, look whose back." Minato said with a soft smile.

"Welcome back Reiko!" Rin said happily, her hands folded in her lap with her medical kit by her side.

She nodded at the two of them "It's good to be back. So have any of you _genin_ improved?" she chuckled with her hands on her hips.

"I for one am a chūnin! I have been for ages! Same with Rin!" Obito yelled in frustration after jumping up and waving his hands wildly.

She chuckled and ruffled his hair, of course she was only a little bit older than all of them being 15 but she was still the older one. Obito swatted her hand away in frustration.

"I'm gonna be Hokage someday ya know! So you gotta treat me with respect!" Obito said causing her to chuckle again and put her hand on his head again.

"But you aren't Hokage…yet. In the future when you do become Hokage? I'll treat you with all the respect in the world." She said in amusement as Obito's eyes started practically sparkling before filling up with determination.

"That's right! I'll be Hokage someday!" he cheered before going over to Rin enthusiastically.

Reiko turned to Kakashi next who merely stood there as per usual glaring at her for whatever reason, she deadpanned "You know, I was gonna ask you if you're still a chūnin and all….but I don't know if I wanna know anymore…"

' _Not with that look you're giving me….'_ She thought

Kakashi looked away with a 'tch' as Minato stepped forward with his usual easy going smile "I think you may have forgotten…but Kakashi became a jōnin a while ago…" he said with an awkward laugh.

"Oh, whoops I should've gotten you a present." She paused and scratched her head "should've gotten all three of you a present actually."

Obito turned to Reiko "Oh yeah? What're you gonna get me?" he asked with barely contained excitement lacing his tone.

Poking him in the nose she grinned from behind her mask "That is a secret, you gotta wait till I get them! I should be able to tomorrow!" after that Obito visibly deflated causing her to tilt her head in confusion.

Minato laughed "You're only a year or so late, but in any case unfortunately we're heading out on an important mission tomorrow."

"Oooh do tell~" she replied as her interest piqued.

Minato rolled his eyes "The details aren't entirely clear yet, but it's a very important mission especially with the war going on." She nodded in agreement before sighing.

"Alright, well I'll give you all the presents when you get back okay?" she promised, Obito cheered whilst Rin thanked her, and of course, Kakashi glared.

"You three sure have gotten bigger since I last saw you all…" she muttered

"It's only been 3 months." Kakashi said shortly causing her to glare at him.

"Well _excuse me_ but 3 months is a lot of time for growth to occur _and_ honing your ninja skills." She shot back.

Rin looked at her in concern "You've been going on missions non-stop lately, and every time you get back it's always another one the next day…"

She smiled, Rin was always one to be concerned for others, an excellent medic too. "It's the reality of war Rin. But thankfully because my last mission alone was almost a month I get a few days rest if I'm lucky."

Rin smiled at her before Obito looked at her in confusion "Hold on, if you're on break then why are you still in ANBU uniform? I mean we already know what you look like."

She felt amusement edge its way into her tone "And you're all very lucky to know what I look like too, I'm still in uniform because I came straight here right after I reported the mission to the Hokage." At this Obito and Rin smiled, considering she went to visit them first before her own parents.

Parents.

She sighed heavily "Crap. I forgot to visit my parents..."

Minato chuckled "Don't worry there's still plenty of time, I was going to visit your father after training. If you're willing to stay for a while we could go together and catch up along the way?"

She nodded in agreement "Sounds good to me." She said before walking to one of the trees and taking a seat on the fresh grass, her back against the tree she watched the three of them train.

She frowned.

' _They all train very separately, as if they aren't entirely a team…the main problem is Obito and Kakashi with poor Rin stuck in the middle…'_ she thought pensively.

She knew from experience that a lack of teamwork never ended well when on missions, especially important ones. After all, she did have a team before joining the ANBU.

How times have changed….

* * *

"You ready to go?" Minato's voice broke her from her thoughts, shaking her head to clear it she stood up with a nod.

Looking around she saw that the other three had already left leaving a deserted training ground with some of the surrounding trees having various slash marks and burn marks, Minato soon walked into her field of vision making her blink.

"Wow, the kids did a number on the place…." She muttered.

"You talk as if you're not a kid yourself." Minato remarked, amusement lacing his tone as they began to walk to her parents' house.

Reiko let out a mirthless laugh "After being in the ANBU for a while you won't ever feel like a kid again, all it takes is a few missions, a bit of death before and after and you're all set for adulthood."

This caused Minato to look down in concentration as they made their way along the dirt path, passing various stalls and houses with civilians walking by some ignoring their presence and others staring blatantly. Silence engulfed the two for a few minutes before Minato spoke up, his voice uncertain.

"How have you been coping lately? After all you've suffered major losses, both from former teammates and in the ANBU. Not to mention being in the ANBU itself can't be easy, especially when you're young. It rids you of the childhood you could've had."

Reiko sighed and glanced at him, Minato was in her eyes a good friend and somewhat of a guardian. He knew her as a child, he was often around when she was little merely because her brother Ryoichi used to be his teammate. She also had Jiraiya come around a few times as her brother's former sensei. Her violet orbs narrowed as she looked into his concerned cerulean eyes, she appreciated his concern but…she couldn't relive what had happened in the past, she wasn't ready.

Turning to face in front of her she glanced up at the quickly darkening sky "You know, you'd make a great father someday…"

Surprise overtook Minato's features before he smiled, getting the message that the previous topic wasn't one she wished to delve into. Minato moved his gaze forward as they neared her parents' house. "Kushina and I have spoken about it, it's definitely being considered." She could hear the underlying tone of doubt in his voice.

She raised a brow even though he couldn't see it "What're you talking about? You'd be a great father! And besides, you've got Kushina."

A bead of sweat rolled down Minato's face "That's what I'm worried about…" he sighed.

The two stopped in front of the door, Minato took a step forward before she placed a hand on his shoulder pausing his movements, Minato remained facing forward as she spoke. "Minato. I have a favour to ask…" She said solemnly causing Minato to turn around his eyes searching hers in mild confusion.

"I….have absolutely no idea what presents to get for your team." She deadpanned making Minato laugh good naturedly.

He put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze "Don't worry, I'll give you a few ideas but for now let's go inside and see your parents. I haven't seen Ryo and Mutsuko in forever."

She laughed and shook her head "Me neither." She said as he knocked on the door "After all the back to back missions and me living elsewhere I haven't seen them much."

Minato looked at her in surprise "You're only 15 and you're living on your own already?"

Reiko nodded with her hands in her pockets she shrugged "My salary as an ANBU officer is pretty good, I figured I might as well."

Minato sighed at this as the door opened revealing Mutsuko who looked at the two of them in surprise, her violet eyes so much like her own widening.

"Minato! And oh my…Reiko dear is that you?" Mutsuko uttered in disbelief.

She smiled from behind her mask, her mother hadn't changed one bit. The same shoulder length chestnut hair, same dark blue dress with a lavender apron. "It's been a while." She commented just as her mother threw her arms around her.

Placing a hand on Mutsuko's back she gave her an awkward hug before she and Minato were invited inside, glancing around Reiko grinned as the place hadn't changed in the past few months, she guessed it wasn't really a surprise that this was the case but it felt like she'd been gone years.

"Ryo dear look who's come to visit!" Mutsuko called from the dining room, not a moment later her father Ryo peered around the corner, his black eyes scanning the two newcomers before his face lit up in recognition.

"Minato, Reiko. Haven't seen either of you in quite some time." He said warmly as he entered the room, still in his shinobi uniform with his ninja headband tied around his forehead in the form of a red bandana and his black hair was placed in a spiky ponytail. He grinned at them and gestured to the dining table to which they all sat down.

"Darling you can take off the mask you know, there's no danger here." Mutsuko reminded warmly.

"O-oh. I forgot…" she replied sheepishly before taking off her mask revealing her fringe framing the right side of her face, with the rest of her straight black hair tied in a high ponytail that went to her waist. She grinned at the three people in front of her, it was funny how a single mask could take off so much weight and tension.

"It's felt like it's been years since I last saw you two…" she admitted "I can't really fill any of you in much because of classified missions but anything you guys have to share?" she asked.

"OH! There was this one time your father-" her mother began, all the while Reiko couldn't stop smiling, she'd missed this. After all she did live alone, she wouldn't admit that she moved away out of fear that being close to them could mean their death. Now she wasn't so sure….she had been thinking about moving back in as there was no point having a home if you're never home in the first place.

"Minato do you remember the time Obito and Reiko tried to prank Kakashi? Or perhaps I should say _numerous_ times." Ryo reminisced making Minato laugh and Reiko screech in embarrassment, pleading him to stop whilst her mother urged him to go on as they dug into the dinner she made.

"I remember one time they were in a tree above Kakashi planning to drop cans full of paint on him but Obito slipped and grabbed onto Reiko who fell with him and then Kakashi moved out the way just as they fell to the ground with the paint splattering all over them!" Her father roared with laughter as to this day he still found it one of the funniest things to have witnessed.

Minato chuckled "I remember the two of us and Rin quickly ran to the scene because of the shouts thinking there was some kind of danger only to find those two covered in paint." He exclaimed with a wide grin.

A blush overtook her cheeks as she tried to hide in embarrassment "Oh c'mon it wasn't _that_ bad…." This caused all three adults to laugh even more as they continued to bring up her and Obito's various antics, generally involving trying to get back at Kakashi with Rin scolding them.

"How about the time Obito and Reiko promised Rin they would take a break from their efforts to get Kakashi and the very next day they 'accidentally' fell in the river. That was probably the _one_ time they got Kakashi! Of course, all three had fallen in the river as a result. The scolding Rin gave them after it was nothing to sneeze at." Minato recounted.

She glared at Minato and puffed out her cheeks "It _was_ an accident y'know! I didn't want to prank without Obito it was no fun, and after Rin scolded him he really decided to stop."

Mutsuko sighed "What is it with you all and Kakashi? Rin and Minato seem like the only level headed ones!"

"A prank would do him some good or at least taking him down a notch when it comes to shinobi techniques, he needs to loosen up and learn to smile for once, all he does is glare and make snarky remarks. He lacks the ability to use teamwork unless it's for his own gain. Of course he's talented in every other area but still." She replied with a sigh as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Perhaps he's glaring all the time because you and Obito keep picking on him." Her father chuckled.

Minato smiled and nodded to the three of them "Well, it's certainly been a fun night but I should get back to Kushina. She won't be too happy that I skipped out on having dinner with her." He exclaimed before handing Reiko a note and giving her a wink "ideas on what to get the team, it should be useful."

She blinked and took the note with a smile "Thanks, I'll make sure to see you guys off before you leave tomorrow." Minato nodded with an easy going smile before bidding them goodbye leaving her and her parents alone.

Silence engulfed the three for a few minutes as Mutsuko grabbed the plates and began to clean the dishes in the kitchen, her father turned to her solemnly.

"Reiko…Are you sure you want to stay in the ANBU?" he questioned making her look at him in surprise as he continued on.

"You've been on so many back to back missions, all very dangerous and I'm afraid that one day you won't come back. Your mother and I were afraid something bad had happened when you were gone for almost a month. And I only know this because I have asked the Hokage to personally notify me when you get back even if you don't have time to visit."

She remained silent for a few moments as she looked down at the fox mask in her lap, a beautiful porcelain white mask with red around the eyes, a black nose, a black mouth with red lines swirling out into a crude smile and small red swirls decorating the rest of it. "I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't in the ANBU, and you need to understand that we're at war, even if I wasn't in the ANBU I'd have dangerous missions regardless. " She replied with a heavy sigh.

"I just want you to stay safe." He said after a few moments.

She stared at him gravely "I'm sorry but that is the one thing I cannot guarantee. I am a ninja after all." Was all she replied with before getting up and placing her mask back on.

"I'll be going back to my own apartment for now but perhaps in the near future I could move back in? For convenience is all." She asked

"We're your parents, you're always welcome to come home anytime you like." Her mother said as she appeared in the doorway, a sad smile on her face.

She nodded to them both and bid them a goodnight before leaving, jumping from rooftop to rooftop she finally landed on her own, hopping down in front of the door she grabbed the key from under the mat and walked into the small dark apartment. Flicking on the lights with a sigh she went to shower and get ready for bed, one thing she hadn't properly experienced for weeks.

* * *

" _You're all far too weak!" a shinobi from Iwagakure growled as he slit her sensei's throat._

 _Reiko stared in horror as her whole body shook in terror, this wasn't supposed to happen…it was only a C rank mission! Why were they here? Why? WHY?_

" _NOBOYUKI-SENSEI!" her teammate Mikuni cried out in agitation, clenching his fists he shook just as much as her._

" _How_ _ **dare**_ _you! You'll pay for this!" her other teammate Shōma cried as he pulled out his kunai alongside Mikuni._

 _She stood behind them as three Iwagakure shinobi stood opposite them with pure malice and utter hatred shining in their eyes._

" _Let's take em' out."_

 _Red._

 _Red everywhere._

Holding back a gasp she grabbed for her kunai under her pillow and sat up quickly, surveying the room and searching for chakra.

Empty.

She sighed and placed the kunai down on her bedside table before rubbing her eyes tiredly and pulling the covers back, she stumbled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen and grabbed some instant ramen, glancing out the window she saw the sun hadn't risen yet.

"At least I'll be able to see Minato's team off…" she mumbled as she slurped at her ramen.

Gulping the rest down she threw it in the trash before dressing in a black tank top, a short sleeve dark red jacket with black baggy pants and black ninja sandals. Leaving her hair down she exited her apartment and strolled toward the front gate, up ahead she saw Minato and his team along with Kushina seeing them off. Walking toward them she grinned with her hands in her pockets, she looked at each of them.

"Ah…you've all grown up so fast…" she said wistfully, Obito huffed at this as Kakashi spoke up.

"We're basically the same age."

She shook her finger at him "No I'm 15, you're _13_. Sweetie there's a difference."

"Say that when you're as old as granny here!" Obito shot back as he pointed at Kushina, Reiko held a hand over her mouth to stop the laughter as Kushina punched him on the head making him cry out in pain.

A grin overtook her features as she stared at all of them, now with her hands on her hips "Alright team, it's time you all went off on your mission however-" she winked and waggled her finger "Don't forget when you three return I'll have a present for each of you!" Obito fist pumped, Rin cheered and Kakashi looked at her in boredom.

Kushina looked at her in excitement "Oh~ Minato told me all about it, mind if I tag along?"

She grinned "Don't mind at all!"

"Reiko's right. It's time for us to head out now." Minato announced sending them one last smile before turning around along with his team, Reiko and Kushina watched them go both waving enthusiastically before walking back to the market.

She glanced all around her at the shops feeling slightly overwhelmed, she might've known Minato's team for a while but getting presents was a whole other thing…

Rummaging through her pocket she pulled out the note Minato gave her "Okay, so Minato gave me this which has some ideas on what to get- HAH?!"

At her response Kushina took the note from a violently twitching Reiko she read aloud " 'Rin would likely want a new medical kit or something to do with medical ninjutsu. Obito would want something cool and Kakashi….i'm sure there's something he'll like.' " Kushina's eyebrow twitched slightly but she otherwise appeared calm as she handed back the note.

"Don't worry Reiko, I'll make sure to have a _talk_ with Minato when he gets back." She growled as she cracked her knuckles making Reiko sweat as she held up her hands in a calming gesture.

"Ah Kushina there's really n-no need…" she mumbled and let out a sigh of relief as Kushina gradually calmed down. Kushina placed her hands on her hips determinedly and jerked her thumb at the various stalls.

"Right. We'll address that later, for now let's find Rin and the others a present!" Reiko nodded in agreement as the two walked side by side chatting idly about various things, mostly the presents though.

"Oh look over there!" Kushina said as she pointed at a shiny new medical kit, the two walked over to it with identical grins on their faces as the owner of the shop approached them.

"Welcome! Did you both know there's deal going on that if you buy the medical ninjutsu book you get the kit for half price!" the owner said from behind them. They both looked at each other for a moment before grinning.

"We'll take it." They both said.

After a few more minutes of searching Reiko looked to her right and spotted a tooth necklace, approaching it curiously she saw it was the only one available.

"Ah, that is our one and only onbaa tooth necklace!" the shop keeper said from beside her as Kushina now joined her.

"Onbaa tooth?" Kushina looked at him quizzically.

The shop keeper nodded "Yes, you do both know of the ferocious creatures right? They reside near Konoha. They aren't rare creatures themselves but obtaining something like a tooth is very rare indeed! They are very powerful creatures, it is said this tooth gives luck and strength as well."

Holding a hand to her chin she thought for a few moments before grinning "Sounds like a good present for Obito." She announced, the shop keeper nodded in approval and went to grab a bag for her to place it in.

"You know a necklace doesn't seem all that manly, you sure Obito's gonna like that?" Kushina questioned dubiously.

Reiko nodded "Obito would want something cool, he'd want something meaningful from a friend and comrade. I think it's just the thing!" she said excitedly, Kushina nodded in approval as they purchased the necklace before heading off again.

She sighed heavily "Now we gotta get Kakashi something….urgh…" this made Kushina laugh as they began searching again.

"Hmm I think Kakashi would want something practical…." Reiko trailed off in thought before getting a gleam in her eye.

"A recipe book!" she cried as Kushina gave her a deadpan look "a recipe book?" she repeated

Reiko huffed "Well do you have a better idea? Come on he lives alone! He can't keep buying take away food! He'll get fat that way!" at this Kushina began laughing.

Shrugging off Kushina's response she marched off in search of a recipe book, soon enough she managed to find a general one for all kinds of foods both healthy and unhealthy. Her eyes sparkled as it came with a free keyring that had a ninken on it.

"Awww Kushina look, look I got a little ninken keyring for him too~" she cooed at the keyring whilst Kushina sweatdropped.

"Well that's everything! Now we just have to wrap them and it'll be all ready! Let's go back to my house. I should have something there." Kushina concluded as they made their way back to her house.

* * *

Kushina and Reiko were wrapping the presents up and placing them each in the basket Kushina normally took to deliver Minato's group some lunch.

"You're quite fond of Kakashi aren't you?" Kushina said out of the blue making Reiko blush and stutter.

"W-what? I uh- huh?" she fumbled for words in her confusion making Kushina laugh lightly as she finished wrapping Rin's present and placed it gently in the basket.

"I know you're quite close with Obito and Rin and you make it appear like you don't like Kakashi at all, but you do care for him just as much don't you?" Kushina continued.

"I could say the same for you and Obito…" she muttered before Kushina gave her a look "ah- well…I mean I guess that's true…Kakashi…he's an arrogant ass in my opinion. He's a prodigy, he doesn't understand what teamwork is and always gets on my last nerve, so much so that I wanna whack him on the head ya know? But at the same time….he's experienced a lot of loss too **…** it must've been difficult. I want to help him, I want to be his comrade and help teach him what teamwork is. He means as much to me as Rin and Obito there's no doubt about it. Although I'd never say it to his face." She admitted as she looked down at the key ring in her hands.

Kushina smiled at her "I understand, those two boys are complete brats but they'll learn. Now, why don't we have some food I'm starving! Want to help me cook?"

A grin lit up her face as she jumped up to follow Kushina into the kitchen, overall today was just one of those rare peaceful days where you forget that there's a war going on and there's tranquillity. It could've just been Kushina and Minato's house, or Kushina's presence. They always made her feel better, it was such a welcoming aura that they both emitted and it surrounded her and comforted her. Made her forget about the darkness in her mind, the nightmares filled with death and battle that haunted her night after night.

There was just peace in her mind, and she could've never asked for a better thing.

* * *

 **Alright! Chapter 1 ^^ I hope you all liked it, more will be uploaded soon.**

 **Also in regards to Team Minato's age, it's honestly** _ **such**_ **a headache so I put it at 13 and I won't be changing it, I researched it extensively ages ago but I can't even remember half of what I concluded haha…anyways.**

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter up! I don't have much to discuss here but I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my Oc's**

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Rei…"

"Reiko…"

Reiko mumbled as she felt a hand gently shaking her awake, opening her eyes blearily she saw Kushina smiling at her gently, she returned the smile as she sat up slowly. Rubbing at her eyes she looked around before gasping.

"Ah crap! Kushina I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" she began but stopped as Kushina held a hand up to silence her.

"It's alright, the company is always nice. I told your parents as well that you stayed over." She replied

Reiko sighed in relief, she had fallen asleep on Kushina's couch without even realising, she looked to Kushina who was kneeled beside her with a smile still on her face.

"You'd make a great mum, ya know?" she said randomly, shocking Kushina before she laughed.

"Ya think so?" Kushina said laughing as she ruffled her hair with a big grin of her own.

"I always like spending time with you Kushina, it's always fun." She exclaimed as she stood up and began to grab her things, Kushina now leant against the door frame casually.

"Your mother thinks you spend too much time with me, you've even started picking up on my verbal ticks." She said with a laugh.

Reiko scratched the back of her head sheepishly as she sat back down on the couch. "What can I say? You guys have been visiting me since I was a baby and heck you guys were what, like 8?"

Kushina shook her head "We were around 8 at the time, that was when we recently joined the academy, I didn't like Minato one bit. I did like you though, you were the most adorable baby too! You had taken a liking to me, especially my hair…always tugging and pulling at it. Minato also visited you because you were his friend's sibling, and later on teammate." She exclaimed.

Reiko looked down at her hands numbly "oh right….I forget sometimes that Ryoichi…was Minato's teammate…"

Kushina looked down at her in worry "I didn't mean to bring it up, I'm sorry." She said walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Reiko continued to look at her hands "Death is one thing a ninja cannot escape, whether it's their own, or the death of a loved one. As long as this world is governed by hate there will always be death and loss." She recited as Kushina remained silent. Kushina stayed behind Reiko as she wrapped her arms around her and laid her head on her shoulder.

"But you forget there is always love in this world to battle that hate." Kushina whispered making Reiko take a sharp breath before she bit her lip.

"My brother said something similar in the past too…I never understood until now…" she whispered. After that the two sat in silence as the sun began to rise higher in the sky.

' _I promise you, one day I'll end this continuous cycle of hate. We'll live in a peaceful world some day!' Ryoichi said giving his six year old sister a thumbs up as he readjusted his forehead protector._

 _A six year old Reiko tilted her head in confusion 'Big brother…I don't really understand…' Her brother merely smiled at her gently._

' _You will someday.'_

"Let's go find out if Minato and the others are back yet, yeah?" Kushina muttered softly after a long silence, Reiko nodded and grabbed her things along with the presents they placed in the basket. They both left in a somewhat sombre silence before Reiko scratched her cheek with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put a damper on things! Not only that but I need to have my welcoming face on too!" she said determinedly "Because when the others return I'm sure they'll be happy to see us smiling and waving, and then we get to give them their presents as well…I just know they'll all like it!"

Kushina smiled at her and nodded "alright, then let's get going!"

* * *

Shutting the door to her parent's- no, _her_ home she let out a sigh as she clutched the basket with the presents in it.

"Thank you so much Kushina for helping me move back in, it was a great help." She said gratefully.

Kushina waved a dismissive hand "Don't mention it, besides the hokage said that they would likely be back sometime after noon and judging by the sky and busyness in the street I'd say it's roughly past noon now."

She grinned "We better get to the gate, no mission would be complete without a welcoming party~"

The two women chuckled as they made their way to the gate, chatting animatedly and arguing about the best foods till they reached the gate. Minato and the others were nowhere in sight, nor had the guards by the gate seen them so the two stood and waited with Reiko clutching the basket with both hands as the wind began to pick up slightly.

She felt giddy "I can't wait for them to return!"

Kushina chuckled "You just can't wait to give them their presents."

Reiko blushed and chuckled as well "Guilty, but I can't wait to see their faces! I can imagine it now, Rin will smile brightly and she'll be super excited about it. Kakashi…heh I have no idea, he'll probably act all aloof saying how he doesn't need it so I'll have to yell at him. Minato will be smiling like usual." She said with a grin, the wind blowing her hair forward.

"As for Obito, I know he'll think it's a lame gift but when I explain its meaning to him he will-" she stopped mid-sentence as she stared ahead, unable to swallow the lump in her throat as her eyes widened.

"Reiko?" Kushina muttered worriedly before following her gaze and taking a sharp intake of breath.

The two women watched as Minato, Rin and Kakashi approached. Without Obito, he was nowhere in sight. Reiko waited for him to pop out of the bushes saying how he fooled them all as he had done multiple times to get on her nerves or to test out his stealth but the look on their faces... Minato looked serious, Rin had her eyes downcast whilst Kakashi…he looked like he was in a daze, his eyes- no…Kakashi now had a slash over his left eye that remained closed, whilst his right looked glazed over.

And Obito's chakra….she couldn't sense it…

She tried to focus more, broaden her range, maybe he was lagging behind?

When their team finally made it to the gates Reiko's lip quivered before biting her lip as she took a deep breath. "Where's-"

"He's dead." Minato whispered as he placed a hand on her shoulder, walking past.

Time seemed to slow down as her eyes scanned Minato's face, Rin's face and Kakashi's face for any sign of a joke, even though she knew it was true, his chakra was nowhere in the vicinity. She felt the basket slowly slipping through her fingers and hitting the ground on its side. She felt her body tense as her eyes continued to dart between all of them. She took a step back, her feet dragging on the ground.

Her heart beat irregularly, it hurt.

"…I have to go." she whispered, the anguish filling her tone as she darted away, running from building to building with the tears blurring her vision. It was impossible, Obito….He would never- he couldn't- he just…

No…..

' _No….it can't be…'_ she felt a sob escape her lips as she landed by the training grounds that team Minato always trained at, falling back limply against a tree she slid down slowly as she felt the shock and grief begin to kick in even more. Raking her hands through her hair she clutched her head as she began to cry.

It just wasn't possible….not Obito…how could he have died? Where was his body?

It was all her fault, everyone around her was cursed to die so why did she even try to get close to him? Why did she think it would be okay?

' _I'm gonna be Hokage someday ya know!'_ His words echoed in her head making her cry harder.

A small thud sounded beside her, not looking up she could sense it was Minato's chakra as she felt his arms envelope her, pulling her close. They stayed there for some time as she cried before she finally managed to calm down and pull away.

"I…I'm sorry…" she whispered, barely audible.

Minato gave her shoulder a squeeze "it's alright, it came as a shock to all of us but-"

"It's the reality of war." She muttered bitterly. Minato stayed quiet at this but motioned to the basket that held the presents in it, which explained the thud from before.

Reaching out slowly she pulled out the smallest packet, tearing the wrapping paper apart she pulled out the tooth necklace and placed it around her neck, clutching it tightly. "This was meant to be my gift for Obito…an Onbaa tooth, said to give luck and strength…" she trailed off.

Minato's grip on her shoulder tightened making her look at him, she could see the grief swirling in his eyes which made her feel guilty, turning to face him she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I'm sorry, this is your loss too." She mumbled, Minato soon hugged her back before they both stood. Reiko grabbed the basket and shot Minato a side glance.

"I'll deliver these to Rin and Kakashi….i'm going to assume Obito's body was not recovered?" she assumed. Minato merely nodded in response causing her to sigh.

"His name will be engraved on the memorial stone. I've already arranged it with the Hokage." He responded.

She looked at him in confusion "Not much time has passed since you all arrived at the gate…you couldn't have given the mission report already?"

He sent her a smile "I'm the yellow flash for a reason, Rin and Kakashi were out of it so I relieved them of that duty." At this Reiko nodded before bidding him goodbye and jumping off.

Wiping at her tear stained cheeks she breathed in deeply as she stopped at one of the rooftops and closed her eyes, searching for Rin's chakra, it was delicate and kind. Her range never extended very far however thankfully she was close by. She reopened her eyes and ran in the direction of her chakra, finally landing atop one of the building's rooftops. This one much taller than most overlooked a lot of the village, she narrowed her eyes at this as she spotted Rin sitting at the edge of the roof. This place….

"It was one of Obito's favourite spots, coming up here to think, to let out some anger, to get away from the world…." Rin trailed off.

"I know…" she whispered, she had found Obito many times up here whenever he suddenly disappeared or didn't turn up for certain things.

Walking over to Rin slowly Reiko crouched down and rummaged through the basket, finally handing her the box with her present in it. Rin turned to look at her, her eyes still red from tears with her cheeks glistening slightly. She turned her gaze to the box silently before taking it with a small smile and nodding in thanks.

"These weren't exactly the circumstances I wanted to give you a present but…I still hope you like it." She said after a few moments as Rin opened the box and pulled out a new medical kit and medical ninjutsu book.

Rin smiled more brightly, although still a sad and tired smile it was less forced than the previous. "Oh Reiko, thank you. I love it…" she said sincerely.

Nodding to Rin she stood "I better get to Kakashi now and give him his gift as well…" she said more to herself than anything. As she turned to leave Rin grabbed her wrist, her grip weak as she looked back at Rin who had new tears spilling down her cheeks.

"What…what did you get Obito…?" she questioned as he voice quivered and her arm dropped to her side.

Reiko held up the tooth necklace now around her neck "An Onbaa tooth, symbolising good luck and strength." She replied, this made Rin smile a terribly sad one at that.

She gazed down forlornly with the smile still on her face "Obito would have loved that…" she whispered. Looking back to her she bit her lip "Rei….can you stay with me awhile?" she asked.

Reiko nodded with a gentle smile "Of course." She replied as she sat side by side with Rin, the two of them held hands tightly as they watched the sun begin to set gradually. For a time, no words were exchanged between the two until Rin began to explain what had transpired on the mission and how Obito died.

"In my eyes…he died a hero." Rin whispered, Reiko searched her face as the wind picked up.

"Mm, I agree." She said softly as she returned her gaze to the sunset once again.

* * *

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop she finally landed on the dirt path right by the bridge where she found Kakashi, it was nightfall by the time she left Rin to her thoughts and it took her some time to find Kakashi as well. She found him leaning forward against the railing, staring down into the stream that calmly flowed, it being one of the few sounds aside from the crickets in the undergrowth.

She approached Kakashi slowly but stopped when he began to talk, she stared at the side of his face that looked into the water with the same dazed eye as before.

"Obito and I…finally became a team. Right before he died." Kakashi said quietly as he gripped the railing. "It's all my _fault_. If I had put teamwork and the lives of my comrades first over the mission then this _wouldn't_ have happened." Kakashi growled as he shook in anger. She could hear the bitterness and guilt in his tone which shocked her. Death and grief would forever remain a factor that changes people's lives.

"Are you really so sure about that? You could've used teamwork all along and still lost a comrade. Your team could have worked _perfectly_ in battle and you still could have lost lives." She responded, Kakashi whirled around and glared at her.

"How would you know?! You wouldn't know the first thing about the loss of a comrade!" Kakashi yelled at her.

She averted her gaze to the ground as she gripped the last remaining packet in her hand. She grit her teeth "Wouldn't know…? My big brother died in battle when I was 6 years old. My genin team all perished in battle and we _were_ a team. We worked in almost perfect sync, sure I can't talk because I still blame myself to this very day for what happened. I lost my teammates, my friends, and my sensei that day and I will always blame myself even though the truth of it is, is that our enemy just overwhelmed us….And I…wasn't strong enough." She trailed off into a whisper before glaring right back at him, to see his had faltered.

"And don't you forget, Obito was my friend and comrade too! Just because I'm not officially on your team doesn't mean I'm not a comrade." She shot back determinedly.

She was met with silence, silence that continued as Kakashi stared at her in surprise. She narrowed her eyes and tossed the package to him "That's your present."

"Present…?" Kakashi questioned after a few moments.

She nodded "I did say I was going to get you guys presents for being promoted to Chūnin and jōnin."

"Took you long enough…" Kakashi shot back weakly as he opened the box and looked at it for a few moments blankly.

She felt a smirk start creeping onto her face "Soo…?" she said as she had her hands behind her back, expectant for a response.

Kakashi turned his blank look to her "A recipe book?"

Reiko nodded "You live alone don't you? I thought maybe you should have a book on cooking so you don't have to eat out every time or buy bad food so you won't get fat-" A loud sigh interrupted her and her sparkling eyes as she explained her 'brilliant' idea, her eyes sparkled even more as she practically skipped over and plucked out the ninken keychain.

"And it came with a cute keychain!"

Kakashi continued to stare at her blankly before sighing heavily once again and grabbing the keychain from her fingers, placing it back in the box he closed it and exhaled tiredly once more "You never change…but thanks I guess." He said as he walked past her.

An irk mark appeared on her head as she spun around "Oi! I'm just looking out for your health ya know!" she growled as she shook her fist at him.

"I'm a ninja, I train constantly. Not to mention I already make my own food so I'm not going to get fat." Kakashi replied before disappearing.

Reiko's eyebrow twitched "That's because you're a bloody twig…" she grumbled before sighing and walking to the railing to look into the water below, her own reflection staring back at her. She blinked in surprise at her own reflection, bags under her eyes, glistening cheeks from tears, ruffled hair. God she looked terrible.

"At least I look as shit as I feel." She let out a mirthless laugh before turning back to head home. After all, she had done everything she could for her comrades, it was a good distraction once the shock of losing Obito lessened. But now, she had to face the rest of her grief. She hoped one day the pain of losing someone would be lessen with experience and age. Heading home she landed in front of the door and unlocked it. Walking in slowly she made her way down the hallway toward her room before she heard her name.

"Rei you're home! And quite late at that, why don't you come eat some food?" Her mother Mutsuko called as she peered out into the hallway.

"I'm not hungry…" she muttered just as she felt a hand on her head from behind, not even needing to sense his chakra she knew it was her father, she turned slightly toward him and looked him in the eye.

"Minato and Kushina have already informed us about what's happened." Ryo said with a heavy sigh, she remained silent as he continued.

"It's unfortunate timing too, I'm afraid I have been sent out to the front lines." At this she stiffened as he removed his hand from her head, she knew this meant it was entirely possible he would not return.

"But don't worry, I'll be fine!" he said with a light tone, but looking into his eyes she saw the uncertainty, she saw the tightness of his smile. Her father was an exceptional ninja, even though he was older, and had lived much longer than most ninja ever did there was still a chance. There was _always_ a chance that he could die. After losing Obito….and a handful before him she wasn't ready to lose another.

She wasn't ready for the curse she had to become more and more true.

Her gaze cast down she still remained silent as she wrapped her arms around her father for what could be the last time as he rested his chin atop her head he grumbled "And I have to leave in the morning too. I'd prefer if this time you didn't see me off." She understood what he meant, he wanted it to be like any other mission he would be assigned, that he would come back. That everything was normal. Clutching on to his vest tighter she shut her eyes.

The ninja world was an utter nightmare.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **As always Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally chapter 3! This is all I've pre-written so far so the next update will probably be in a while ^^'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

' _Brother where are you?' she called out as she giggled, running through one of the many forests in Konoha._

' _Brother….?' She said again, more nervously this time as she looked around her, the trees seemingly looming over her._

' _Boo~'_

' _KYAAAAAAAA!'_

…

' _Wow, if I didn't know any better I would've thought I gave you a heart attack!' her brother laughed as he scratched the back of his head._

 _Reiko now sat on her butt, crossing her arms defiantly she huffed 'Ryochi! That wasn't fair! I'm not a ninja! I can't sense you…' she sniffled_

 _Ryoichi's dark eyes softened as he crouched down in front of her 'But one day, you'll be a ninja. In fact, you'll be joining the academy in the next few years won't you?' at this she nodded, still sniffling._

 _She heard Ryoichi laugh lightly as he ruffled her hair 'And of course you can sense me! I emit chakra just like everyone else, ninja emit higher levels of chakra though.'_

 _She looked up at him in confusion before swatting his hand away 'no I can't! How would you know?'_

 _Ryoichi smiled down warmly at her 'Well how do you know straight away where people are? For example I saw the other day how you went straight to dad's office knowing he was in there even though he hardly spends any time in that office. When I was a kid I searched the whole house, called out to them too.' He explained._

 _The confusion on Reiko's face never left 'I just know where they are, I hardly do anything though…I just have to concentrate a bit….dad gives off more energy than mum too.'_

 _Ryoichi nodded 'You're pretty sensitive to chakra I'll give you that much. The 'energy' as you call it is what we call chakra as I've said a bunch of times. Dad gives off more 'energy' because he's learnt to use it and increase it because he's a ninja. But mum is just a civilian so that isn't the case.'_

 _Understanding lit up her face 'oh! I get it!'_

' _Ryoichi! There you are, I've been searching everywhere for you.' Called his teammate, Minato. Reiko clutched the fabric of her brother's sleeve and hid._

 _Minato panted slightly with his hands on his knees before tilting his head in her direction he gave her an easy going smile 'It's just me Minato!'_

 _Slowly Reiko walked out from behind Ryoichi and inched closer to Minato who continued to emit a calm energy, she liked it. It was comforting and warm. She smiled and giggled a bit before holding out her hands for a hug to which he obliged with a grin of his own._

' _Big brother Ryochi, big brother Minnyto, can you both teach me more about chakra? Pleasseeeee.' She pleaded with puppy eyes as the two looked down at the young girl with beads of sweat rolling down their cheeks as they tried to resist before sighing in defeat._

' _Geez how many times do I have to remind you? It's Ryo-ichi and Mi-na-to! Anyways…'_

 _Reiko cried out in delight as the two boys sat down for a very long explanation._

Reiko opened her eyes slowly, her eyes moved around her room, plain white walls, sliding closet doors that were a light grey colour. A floor length mirror and a dark wooden double bed. Her eyes continued to scan the room before landing on her small wooden bedside table, beside her alarm clock were two photo frames, one of her genin team and the other when she photobombed one of Minato's team photos. Beside that sat the Onbaa tooth necklace, slowly reaching out for it she grasped it slowly and pulled it to her chest before pulling the covers over her once again. She shut her eyes in the hopes of shutting out the world.

' _As much as I want to do nothing right now, the best thing for me is probably a mission. It would serve as a great distraction right about now…'_ she thought sombrely

It had been months since Obito's death and she had been on many missions, Minato's team continued onwards much like before yet they all still grieved, it had gradually lessened to a dull pain in their hearts. Not only that, but she hadn't heard from her father since he went out to the front lines which was to be expected as the battles would be continuous so the thought of him having time to send a letter home saying he was okay was ludicrous.

But still…..having no word as to whether he was dead or alive…it filled her with dread and anxiety, every what if you could think of played through her mind with almost all of them being a negative outcome.

Whacking her face into her pillow she groaned as she threw away the thoughts swirling non-stop in her mind. A knock on her window drew her attention toward it as she pulled back the covers and sat up groggily, her sleep wear merely being another tank top with trackies and bare foot. Placing on the tooth necklace she opened the window by her bed to see an ANBU appear inside bowed down.

"The Hokage has summoned you." His deep voice stated causing her to sigh and rub at her eyes with a grunt.

"Understood. I'll be right there." She responded as the ANBU officer disappeared from sight. Shutting her window once again she tugged back the covers and changed into her shinobi uniform and tied up her black hair into a ponytail, she exited her room and peeked into the kitchen as her mother was making breakfast.

"The Hokage's summoned me." She stated as she headed for the door, Mutsuko turned around in surprise before smiling.

"Oh dear, I didn't even hear you walk by." Her mother commented before sighing "I swear if it's another mission…" she grumbled making her chuckle.

"Probably, but you never know. I'll see you later." She said as she waggled her finger making her mother chuckle before she headed out the door and jumped from rooftop to rooftop swiftly and made her way toward the ANBU headquarters, she soon opened the door to the locker rooms and strode toward her own one.

Opening it up she quickly put on her Anbu vest and armguards, strapping the katana to her back she quickly put on her fox mask before shutting the locker door and heading out again toward the hokages office. Soon enough she finally appeared in the hokages office where her team was assembled.

They all knelt before the hokage as they awaited their orders as lord third's back faced them with his fingers interlocked behind his back.

"We have received word that there have been a number of Kumogakure ninja infiltrating the land of fires borders. The only orders I have are to track them and hunt them down. However if possible bring back a prisoner." The hokage instructed.

"Understood." Tadao responded as he nodded to the rest of them, signifying to head out. Without a second wasted they sprinted out of the office along the rooftops and out the gates, presumably this mission would be an easy one considering the last Kumo-nin her team had to deal with.

* * *

"So what we have to go all the way to the border?" Yori whined from beside her, she glanced at him in mild annoyance. He'd been complaining ever since they took off for the mission, not that it was anything new.

Yori had dark green hair that went just past his shoulders with long strands framing his face his goldish honey eyes were hidden behind a cat mask with small red markings. He had a lithe body but still well-built with a pale complexion like his sister.

Speaking of his sister…

"Quit complaining! I'll start bleeding from the ears if you don't stop!" Yuka growled from my other side. As she was his twin she beared much resemblance to her brother Yori, she had long dark green hair tied back into a braid with her eyes the same goldish honey colour both hidden by a bird mask with minimal red markings, she was a lot paler and smaller than her brother however.

"Oh well in that case I should keep complaining." Yori shot back.

She bit back a groan of annoyance as the two began to argue, again. It was quite common for team Kuma in fact. Until they engaged in battle that is, it was almost like a switch would flip in their minds and they'd become what everyone normally expected of ANBU members.

Cold.

"You two, pipe down." Their leader Tadao ordered, the twins quietened down after that. They all paused as their leader stopped on a sturdy branch, he turned to them. Motioning toward a small clearing on their right he continued "We'll station here for the night, no point trying to go all the way to the border when we can lie in wait for them."

Tadao, their leader had short brown spiked hair with black eyes, concealed by a bear mask with black markings. He too had a lean build with pale skin.

"Hah? How do we even know which direction they're headed?" Yori inquired as they jumped down and began to set up camp.

"They'd be avoiding the front lines and trying to go around, the route we're on is prefect for that. Reiko will stay on watch as she's the team's sensor. The rest of you stay alert and prepare to take the enemy out." Tadao finished. It was obvious to all of them that their leader Tadao had been briefed on all the other intricate details of the mission, it was a common thing that the other members in the team were given the bare minimum information by the Hokage when there wasn't enough time for it. With the rest of the details given by their squad leader as it was up to them to formulate a plan of action.

She nodded "Understood captain."

"Ooh right! I often forget that you're a sensor y'know?" Yuka chuckled, resting her arm on her shoulder casually.

She shrugged off her arm "I'm certainly not the best sensor around but I'll do my best."

"Do not worry, if your sensing abilities fail _I_ will step in." The last member of team Kuma spoke. Subarō.

Saburō was bald with a scar going down his right upper jaw to his collar bone. His eyes were a deep brown which was covered by a rabbit mask with blue markings. He had a much larger build than the rest of them and tan skin. He never spoke much and yet they all understood him well, he also had superior hearing abilities. (Not like a clan members but that was beside the point).

She nodded "Thank you, Subarō."

Yori sighed "Jeez, I almost forgot you were even hear Sub."

She quirked a brow "Sub?"

Yori and Yuka both stood side by side and she just knew they wore cheeky grins "You lot are always so formal!" Yuka exclaimed.

Reiko knew it was a bad idea to let them continue but she couldn't help her curiosity "All right I'll bite, what would you call us then?"

Yori scratched his head "Well, I'd say you'd be Rei, Subarō would be Sub or Rō….Tadao would be Tad…I'd be Yo~ and of course Yuka would be Yuk."

She stared at him blankly "Those all sound stupid."

He clutched his chest, feigning pain before Yuka hit him on the head angrily "I hate that nickname! Yuk?! It sounds like Yuck!"

Reiko sighed heavily and turned away from them to climb up a tree and remain on lookout for the enemy.

"That was the whole point idiot!" Yori cried back.

And so the arguments began once again.

She didn't mind really, she had been in Team Kuma for some time now and grew accustomed to everyone's mannerisms. The twins upon first glance didnt't appear to be cut out for the ANBU but she was proven wrong a while ago. Of course she didn't know much about her teammates personal lives but neither did they know hers which she didn't mind at all. Regardless of that she could tell she was the youngest in the group at 15, next she'd guess Yori and Yuka were anywhere from 17 to their 20's. As for Tadao and Saburō clearly being the older ones they'd likely be in their late 20's to mid-30's. Of course, in the end age and rank meant nothing in the ANBU but it was fun to theorise.

She stared into the sky that was slowly beginning to darken, grey clouds spotted the sky with a few shining stars starting to appear, no doubt it would be a beautiful night. Another beautiful night having to be soaked in blood.

Reiko couldn't help but wonder how the others were doing, they were at war after all. How her father was doing at the front lines….how her mother felt with both of them gone, not knowing if they'd return…how Minato and his team were going without Obito…she sighed heavily. She absentmindedly pulled out the Onbaa tooth necklace that was tucked into her shirt and stared at it sullenly before shaking her head. Now wasn't the time to let one's mind wander, she had to focus on sensing the enemy's approach.

* * *

One.

Three.

Five- no, Six.

Her eyes shot open, narrowing from behind her mask. Jumping down she ran over to Tadao who was staring into darkness of the forest.

"Sir, the kumogakure shinobi are on the way, six opponents approximately ten minutes away a little ways off from here. Soon they'll be passing this point." She reported, the others in their team listened in. They all turned to Tadao awaiting their orders.

"Lord third wanted to catch one alive, that may be difficult but we only need one. Subarō set up a trap for one of them, keep in mind we don't know the extent of their abilities but this should be easy enough. I'll set up a genjutsu around the area for them to start the attack, Yori and Yuka go for a cooperation jutsu and take out as many as you can with your fire and wind techniques. Reiko I want you to use your water techniques. As always go with formation C." Tadao ordered.

They all nodded, Subarō and Tadao whisked off quickly to prepare the traps and genjutsu, the three of the remaining ones nodded to each other before taking off.

"Formation C, huh?" Yuka mused.

Yori nodded seriously "At least that way my fire won't get in the way of Reiko's water. Separating the enemy is always best in these situations."

"Quit yabbering and pick up the pace." Reiko ground out as they sped forward, soon the enemy would be entering the area where Tadao set up a genjutsu, hopefully it would be strong enough to cut off some of their senses making going in for the kill easier.

She bit back a sigh as she got into position, her eyes narrowed as she sensed the enemy. It didn't take long for them to stop in confusion as the genjutsu took over. She locked onto her specific target and weaved the necessary handseals.

 _Ram, Horse, Bird, Ram._

"Medical Water Style: Water Praying Mantis!" she growled as her hands were enveloped in water, forming insect-like claws as she swooped down.

She watched as her opponent managed to release the genjutsu and fall back as she swung for the neck. Landing on the ground softly in a crouch she glared at the enemy.

"That's some talent you've got there kid, too bad it won't be good enough to beat me." Her opponent bragged as he held a hand to his katana, slowly unsheathing it.

' _And here I thought I wouldn't get to have any fun.'_ She thought in amusement before charging forward swiftly. She swung her water encased arms at the kumo-nin, nicking his cheek. Her opponent swung expertly at her with his sword, she narrowly dodged the barrage of attacks he sent her way.

She pivoted on her feet, kicking him backward and charging again. Slashing him across the chest she prepared to strike downward again, only to be blocked by his blade as he glared fiercely at her.

"I have a mission to carry out and I _won't_ fail." He growled.

"Funny, so do I. What are the odds?" she replied just as two people cried out nearby, not even needing to glance to know it was the enemy being taken out by Yori and Yuka she couldn't hold back a small smirk that overtook her lips.

"No! Fujio! Hirofumi!" her opponent cried out, his grip on his sword slackening ever so slightly.

"Fool." She uttered as she brought her insect-like claw down on him, slashing his face. Moving her arm swiftly she slashed across his neck.

In mere moments he collapsed, gurgling and clutching at nothing before dying. She released the jutsu around her arms. Turning back to her comrades she saw everyone else had succeeded in the kill too.

"Did we catch one alive at least?" She inquired, turning to Tadao who was busy yanking his blade out of his opponents neck, he turned to Subarō who nodded.

"Yes, he's currently unconscious." Subarō replied.

"Good." Tadao nodded in approval, he ordered them to collect the bodies and head out.

Yori and Yuka high-fived "Mission success." They concluded.

She stiffened as she looked to the sky "Wait." The rest of her team turned to her as a messenger hawk flew toward them. Tadao held out his arm as the hawk drew near, Tadao pulled out the scroll swiftly before he too stiffened.

"It seems we won't be going back to the village just yet." Tadao said through the heavy silence.

Yori whined "What? Oh c'mon another mission-ACK!" he rubbed his arm tentatively where Yuka had pinched him.

Reiko ignored them and stared at Tadao "What are our orders?"

Tadao sighed heavily, rolling up the scroll once more, he grabbed a small piece of paper to confirm they received it before sending the hawk off and turning to Reiko once more.

"We are to assist two young shinobi who require reinforcements, they are under attack by Kirigakure shinobi. It seems a mission went wrong."

Yuka's eyebrow quirked "If they're really in trouble I wonder how the Hokage received word so quickly about the need for reinforcements…"

Tadao grunted "There's no time. Besides you shouldn't be questioning the Hokage's knowledge and decisions either. We head out now."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **As always Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**


End file.
